Wardrobe Malfunction
by Lazygirl420
Summary: We all know how Ron normally loses his pants on a mission. Well, what if Kim loses 'her' pants instead. Is that weird? Awkward for sure. ONESHOT!


**I was thinking and Ron always lost his pants but, what if Kim lost her pants instead. ONESHOT! ENJOY!**

"Miss Possible, were at the landing spot." The pilot, said.

"Thanks for the ride." Kim, said.

"It was the least I could do after you saved my son's happy meal from those mutant crazed evil ducks." The pilot, told her.

"It was no big. Ron, come on." Kim, said pulling Ron out with her.

'Arrrrrrggghhhh!' Ron, screamed. "Next time, a little warning." Ron, screamed as the landed on the ground.

"The pilot did say 'landing spot' thought you would understand." Kim, said.

"Hey! I was busy." Ron, retorted.

"Busy? Playing with 'toys' and eating 'naco's' is not, busy." Kim, stated.

"Call it what you like. So, how much further?" Ron, asked as they were cutting through trees.

"Ron! Were trying to be a little sneaky. Zippy your mouth!" Kim, yelled as she turned around to face Ron and sirens begin to go off.

(Hehe) "I think it's too late for sneaky time." Ron, told her as they were being pulled up into a rope net.

Kim, sighed. "What gave you that idea?" She, said sarcastically.

Kim and Ron were inside the complex of Drakken and Shego's place now.

"I have never been captured that quickly. This is a new low." Kim, said lowing her head.

"Hey, at least we got a free ride here." Ron, told her.

"Cause, I really wanted a free ride in a fish net!" Kim, scolded him.

"Ouch! KP, you should do something about that attitude." Ron, suggested.

"Sorry, Ron. I just have a bad feeling about today." Kim, told him.

"And, that bad feeling starts now." Shego, said with a smirk. "Dr. D, we caught a red headed shark and a clown fish." Shego, shouted.

"Heey!" Ron, shouted.

"Red headed shark and clown fish? Shego, what are you talking about? Has Kim Possible made it yet?" Drakken, asked.

"Hello, Drakken." Kim, said now standing by a wall on the other side of the room.

"Arghh. How did- who cares." Shego, said.

"Kim Possible, Shego! Attack!" Drakken, yelled.

Shego ran towards Kim hands a glowing. Kim did the same and ran towards Shego.

Kim dodged a blast coming towards her head and swooped down and kicked Shego to the ground pinning her. "Give up, yet?" Kim, asked.

Shego flips Kim over and is now pinning her. "As if." Shego, told her.

Kim kicked Shego off her and made a jump for a ledge.

_Slash-Rip*_ Kim fall back down to the floor and quickly got up in a fighting stance.

Everyone there just stared. Until Shego fall down laughing. "She jumped, the 'slash', Dr, D did you see that?" Shego, asked Drakken who was now joining in on the laughing.

"Did I miss something?" Kim, asked.

"Kp!" Ron, yelled still staring.

Kim looks down to find the loud 'slash-rip' was a bigger rip then she thought. Her eye's were bigger then she ever thought possible. She stood staring at what used to be her pants. The only thing left was her pink underclothes, which left little imagination. She turned bright red and yelled, "Ron!" In a embarrassed tone.

Ron was quick to rush to her side and cover her.

Shego still laughing out of control managed to stand up. Shego, tried talking with laughs in between her words. "You got no pants... you got no game. The slash...rip...miss something. Dr. D, it hurts to laugh, did you see her...Face?"

Drakken still in the floor clutching his side. Drakken also laughing between words. "Next...time...just take...her pants." Drakken started to roll on the floor laughing.

Later that day... (At Kim's house)

"Honey, how was the mission?" Kim's mom, asked.

Kim mumbled something and Ron came in behind her laughing. "Ron, its not funny!" She, scolded.

"But, and, your pants...your face." Ron, trying his best to stop laughing.

"Pants? Honey, did something happen?" Kim's mom, asked.

"No, nothing." Kim, answered way too fast.

"Ronald, what happened?" Kim's, mom asked after Kim was leaving the room.

"She ripped her pants on the mission. Normally I loose my pants but,..." Ron, started to giggle. "Sorry, Mrs. Dr. P, her face though." Ron, told her.

**There it is... I hope you enjoyed! Stay posted for other stories and 'what not'...**


End file.
